


Fricassee

by peonygreenhand



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, sick Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows just how to make Frodo feel better when he's feeling ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fricassee

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge word of the day from Oxford Dictionaries Online on July 11, 2013. Word was fricassee.
> 
> Pronunciation: /ˈfrikəˌsē, ˌfrikəˈsē/
> 
> Definition of fricassee: a dish of stewed or fried pieces of meat served in a thick white sauce.

Sam walks into the study and sets a white porcelain bowl on the desk. Frodo has not been feeling well for days, but Sam knows just what Frodo needs to feel better.

“Go on and try it, Mr. Frodo. I reckon this will help ye feel hungry again if ye follow me.” 

“This is…oh my stars…this is brilliant, Sam,” says Frodo, taking another spoonful into his mouth and devouring its content. “Mmm. Yes…I think it’s the most delicious thing I have ever had in a bowl. Tell me, what is it called?”

Sam blushes. “It’s fricassee. Me old Gaffer’s recipe.”


End file.
